I'm your guardian
by Candy.Derams
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is sent to the human world to protect rukia kuchihi who has no memories of her clan & she is the current princess of her clan and also that she is a ,its up to Ichigo to train her.Or,will he do more than that?Find out in the story


_**I'm your guardian**_

**Chapter 1**

~SEREITEI~

"Summon Ichigo Kurosaki for me" ordered the head captain. A person went to fetch him.

Ichigo arrived at the head captains place and he was immediately admitted inside.

"I have arrived head captain" said Ichigo.

"Yes,I have a new mission for you. You are to go to the human world and protect a young lady, whose life is in considerable danger."

"But, sire who is this woman?"

"She is Rukia Kuchiki."

"A Kuchiki? And why does she need protection?" He almost yelled.

"Well because, she bears the hogyoku within her and now due to Aizen's treachery we have to protect her. The reason she has the hogyoku is because she was a reaper once & Kisuke Urahara has placed it in her .We got the news that she bears the hogyoku within her and so we sealed her powers and her memory but she has high spirit energy & she is able to see spirits and hollows, So its safe to assume that she is Aizen's new target."

"but-"

"It's hard for you, I know that you are the heir for the Kurosaki clan which rivals the Kuchki clan. But why the Central 46 chose you is because you are the best we have here. Apparently she has the power of the hogyoku in her. So Aizen will go to any lengths to get her& If he succeeds we all will be in danger. That is why we need you to protect her."

"But-"

"I will hear no more. You are to leave now & you are to come back when we say so. That's an order. AlsoShe has no memories of her clan & she is the current princess of her clan and also that she is a reaper. You are to teach her our ways, Combat, Laws Kido & every thing that takes to become a reaper. You are to train her & make her a reaper. This job must not be done by anyone but you. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"She has her memories sealed. This document contains all the necessary details about her memory seals & the mission. Here." "He handed the document over to Ichigo."Good luck"

"Yes sir."

The news was quite a shock in Kurosaki household. But the orders are orders. So he left.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Rukia~" yelled Orihime , waving her hand madly.<p>

"Good morning" She replied.

"Hey did you hear there's a new student transferring here. D'you think he'll be hot or handsome or both?"

Rukia paid no attention to her as she was currently watching two sprits of kids fighting each other. "STOP IT" she cried.

"Rukia you so mean "Said orihime with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry orihime I really didn't mean it"

"Okay then"

Just then the bell rang."Guess we'd better head to class." Rukia said.

* * *

><p>"Okay class settle down. We have a new student this year. You can come in now."<p>

A tall, muscular, Handsome young man with bright orange hair walked in. All the female population of he class gasped. Men snorted. " Good morning every one . My name is Ichigo kurosaki. Nice to meet you My likes & disliked are…" He introduced himself.

Rukia couldn't help but blush at the big guy. What she liked about him At first sight was his soft hazel eyes.

She broke out of her thoughts when the teacher said "Where should I give you a seat . Aha ! Sit next to Miss. Kuchiki. Kuchiki stand up so he can know who you are."

She promptly stood up.

'_ho! She the girl I'm supposed to guard huh!'_ thought Ichigo.

"Hi"

"Hello"

That was it. the rest of the day was in silence for them.

* * *

><p>~7:30 pm~<p>

'_Argh hangin' out with Orihime was really bad idea_ she thought. As she ran home. It was getting darker. An attack just missed her by centimeters. She looked back to see a hollow_**.(the hollow is the hollow that attacked Ishida after he lost his powers & his father saves him. That hollow)**_ She just kept running . The next attack hit her in the ankle. she hit one of the compounds of a persons house & proceeded to tend to her ankle.

The hollow got ready for another attack. She closed her her eyes & waited for the pain to come but it never looked up to see a person with bright orange hair dressed in black was stopping the attack with a big sword.

_Ichigo…._

He flung the hollow back & it flew meters away.

"What are you? Ichigo just what are you?" she asked bewilderd. He was about to say something when the hollow returned. He finished it off easy.

He held out a hand to her Which se took but when she balanced on her foot she cried out in pain. He sighed & picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing ?"

"I'm helping you Do you intend to walk home in that ankle of yours? Where's your house?

Rukia gve him the directions. He carried her to her house , Her room & srt her on the bed and removed her socks. Ignoring her endless questionnaire, He patched up her ankle & stood at her window pane.

"Sleep. Your body needs rest. We'll talk tomorrow at my house. It's next doors to yours. Goodnight.." He said & went away.

She decided to sleep she was tired. She had a lot of questions in her mind but he promised her that he would explain it to her tomorrow right? She was looking forward to it. Slowly sleep consumed.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETED!<strong>

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! MY FIRST BLEACH FAN FIC!**

**Thank you!**

**I HATE LOVE STORIES**


End file.
